The Cursed
by Chels-Chels18
Summary: "Be careful, Granger, I'm cursed." Draco whispers hoarsely. Draco has a dark secret. Draco is cursed. A curse that is capable of not only destroying everything Draco loves but it also puts his life on the line. He knows that he shouldn't fall for her, but She is a risk he is wiling to take. Can Hermione find the cure or will Draco meet his untimely fate? Post war. 8th year.
1. Chapter One

**Summary: "Be careful, Granger, I'm cursed." Draco whispers hoarsely. Draco has a dark secret. Draco is cursed. A curse that is capable of not only destroying everything Draco loves but it also puts his life on the line. He knows that he shouldn't fall for her, but She is a risk he is wiling to take. Can Hermione find the cure or will Draco meet his untimely fate? Post war. 8th year.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, it rightfully belongs to J K Rowling. I've also adopted this plot line from jigglyjelly28 who kindly allowed me to use her plot bunnies. She's also kind enough to help me with the finer details. This one is for you, jigglyjelly28! Xx**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The feast, as usual, was delicious. The elves had outdone themselves by cooking up a storm with every dishes known to man. Even the mint humbugs were there, for whatever strange reason, no one quite knew. The Hall echoed with merry chatter, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Even though the Hall was not as full as it normally was, everyone were glad to be back. Even the first years looked slightly less nervous and had began to settle down and as they talked to their neighbours, albeit rather shyly.

It was half way through the feast when the doors burst open, almost flying off its hinges and the Great Hall came to an abrupt halt, silence enveloped the Hall like thick fog. A platinum blond boy sauntered into the Hall and towards the Slytherin table, with hands stuffed into his robe pockets and his head held high.

When the Great Hall recovered from the initial shock, it had exploded to hundreds of excited conversation about the late comer.

"Isn't that_ Draco Malfoy_?"

"The Death Eater?"

"What is _he_ doing here? I thought he was rotting in Azkaban like his scum of a father?"

"I heard he murdered Dumbledore in cold blood. He was in it with Snape."

"Well, I heard he killed a family of six Muggles! And laughed as the light disappears from their eyes."

"Why is he allowed back into Hogwarts, after all that he's done!" Ron exclaimed, pieces of food flew out of his full mouth as he craned his neck over his shoulder to get a better look at subject of everyone's not so discreet conversations.

"Because he's on probation. He'll spend a year in Hogwarts then under house arrest until he's 25, just like his mother who's also under house arrest for 5 years because of her association." Hermione answered calmly as she looked over Harry's shoulder and only to have met Draco Malfoy's cold gaze who was staring right at her as he lazily placed a piece of apple pie into his golden plate. Hermione noticed that everyone, apart from Blaise Zabini, sat stiffly and silently at the Slytherin table, but it seemed that Draco does not care one little bit.

Malfoy seemed different, Hermione had noted. He was pale as ever, and his eyes were maybe even colder than before. But, there was an air of difference upon him. He just seemed... _out of his usual standards._ It wasn't his hair, as blond as ever although this time it was not slicked back, instead, it was dishevelled, messily skimming above his dull liquid mercury eyes and framed his strong, sharp, angular features. It also wasn't the fact that seemed he filled out a bit from his tall, lanky frame. He was leaner and his features not as thin as before. There was just something different.

"How do you know?" Ron said in a slightly accusing tone and had pulled Hermione out of her reverie.

"Because the Headmistress had told me so, Ronald." Hermione snapped, not liking to be pulled out from her train of thoughts. Maybe it was the way Draco had dressed that seemed different. Yes, that had to be it. He had normally been immaculately dressed, his top button done and his tie the perfect length and perfect knot. His shirt tucked in and his jumper crease free. But this time he had no jumper on, the top two button of his shirt undone, a glint of a silver chain underneath caught the light, and his tie was not done up. It was just hanging loosely from his collar. There was an air of indifference and Hermione did not like it. Of course it was also mixed in with an air of his usual arrogance and begrudgingly an air of grace about him.

"Well I don't like him being here, roaming around the castle as if he owns it. He should be like the rest of the death eater scums, rotting in Azkaban!" Ron exclaimed once more. The eager loud whispers, the indiscreet glances thrown at Draco's direction had lessened as it seemed Draco was not going to react to any of it. Blaise Zabini was talking to him, and Draco only seemed to be half listening as he nodded here and there or shook his head slightly at appropriate times, but Blaise didn't seemed to mind. In fact, it looked as if Blaise was use to it.

"Well, if you feel so strongly about it why don't you write to the Ministry, Ronald? I'm sure they'll listen to a war hero and his petty complaints about not wanting someone in Hogwarts." Hermione snapped coldly, not wanting to listen to his pointless rant about what he like and not like.

Ron huffed, Ginny giggled and Harry winced slightly at the coldness in Hermione's tone. Even Neville, who was sat next to Hermione, cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So Neville, you looking forward to Head Boy duties?" Harry chipped in as he tried to diffuse the tension over their heads. Dean and Seamus nodded their heads in agreement and looked at Neville expectantly, proud that their once shy friend had grown confident and was now Head Boy. It was the least that he deserved, being as brave and courageous as he was during the War that was still a fresh wound to everyone. Godric Gryffindor would have been proud of Neville.

"It's a good thing I have Hermione, she'll put me straight if I do anything wrong. Won't you, Hermione?" Neville laughed casually, as leant back with a contented smile.

"Of course, Neville." Hermione returned his smile with a friendly one.

"I don't envy your job, mate." Seamus laughed with mirth sparkling in his blue eyes and playfully thumped Neville on the back one more time.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's expensive dragon hide shoes echoed loudly against the stone slabs of the dungeon floors as he idly made his way down to the Slytherin Common room. The feast had finished almost an hour ago, and as students piled out of the Great Hall, Draco wordlessly slipped out from the rest of crowd and proceeded to walk around the quieter side of the castle in order to clear his head.

He aimlessly wandered around the Castle, mixing in with the shadows to avoid patrolling prefects, the odd teacher and that blasted squib of a caretaker and his equally blasted cat. He did bump into Peeves near the kitchens, but the poltergeist simply ignored him and continued to shake the portraits with gleeful laughter, much to the portraits displeasure.

Bored and no longer needing to clear his head, he soon made his way to the dungeons. He wrapped his robe around his tighter and stuffed his hands into his pockets, he sighed watching his breath turn into a cloud of mist before him. It was much colder down in the dungeons that the rest of the Castle, despite the roaring fires in the fire places nor the torches that illuminated the corridors.

Draco sighed once more in frustration as he thought back to what his mother had said that morning._ 'Keep out of trouble, my son.'_ She said. _'Keep your head down.'_ She whispered into his ears as she lovingly wrapped her arms around him and brought him close in to an embrace. Not a moment later, she let him go and she ascended the stairs to take her back up to the Manor without a second glance. One of the two aurors that were to accompany him back to Hogwarts, ushered him into a Ministry carriage pulled by six chestnut coloured winged horses.

Draco scoffed at this memory, he wasn't even allowed to travel by train like normal students. It was one of the terms of his probation sentence. Yes, his probation sentence that hanged over his head like a cloud. The chief warlock had thought he was being merciful by handing Draco a probation sentence which he would spend at Hogwarts to finish his education and then to be under house arrest until he's 25, instead of a 10 year sentence to Azkaban for attempted murder and aiding the Dark Lord. Draco certainly would rather spend his time in Azkaban than to wander around Hogwarts, where he is unwelcomed, never mind wanted. At least at Azkaban he would be welcomed, or at least left alone in peace.

Even McGonogall had made it known that if he even thinks about stepping a toe out of line, he'll be out of Hogwarts faster than he could say Azkaban. And she would know if he did. The Ministry would know if he did. They had put him under a Tracking Charm. A powerful charm that allowed the Ministry to know his exact location at any given time, who he had spoken to, what spells he had used and even what time he went to bed. He felt boxed in. He was given no freedom. No room to breathe. No privacy. The only freedom he was given was the fact that he could remain in the Slytherin Quiddicth Team because they had no other seeker. He was truly boxed in, and Hogwarts was his cage.

"Why is _Malfoy_ back?!" A male voice coming from inside of the Common room stopped Draco from his tracks. He had said the password, and the wall creaked softly, a narrow opening presented itself and Draco he slipped in unnoticed by the group of older Slytherins discussing him. He leant against the entrance, crossed his legs at his ankles and loosely crossed his arms over his chest as he watch the group with boredom.

"Yes, we don't need this right now. The Slytherin House is disgraced enough as it is without him being here." Pansy Parkinson flipped her short black hair over her shoulder and sat in one of the couch with a dramatic sigh.

"He'll ruin everything. He'll drag us all down. He'll never be able to keep his head down and we definitely don't need that right now." Daphne Greengrass contributed in and nodded her brunette head in agreement. Her younger sister, Astoria, kept her mouth shut not wanting to get involved with the argument.

"The other houses hate us. They hate us more for having him in our midst." Pansy pressed melodramatically.

"This is coming from the girl who wanted to hand Potter over in front of the whole school." Blaise said defensively, his brown eyes cold with disbelief at what he was hearing.

"Don't bring that in, Blaise. I said what I thought was best." Pansy cowered from Blaise's harsh tone and averted her eyes down to her lap.

"Yes, the other houses hates us, but haven't they always?" Blaise pointed out with a sneer.

"They'll hate us even more. Think about the younger students, they won't fully understand the extent to why the other houses hate us so much. He's better off with his mother, away from us!" Pansy exclaimed, her arms flailed beside her as she jumped up to her full height to prove her point.

"He's our friend, Parkinson, or have you forgotten that? Have you forgotten how you use to latch on to him like a clamp?" Blaise arched an eyebrow at the traitorous witch.

"How dare you speak to me like that, Zabini!" Pansy shrieked so loudly that the others winced and looked away only to find Draco watching them with disinterest.

"Draco." Blaise stated, not knowing what he could say to the blond.

"Carry on with your conversations, old friends. Don't mind me, I'm off to bed." Draco smirked, unhitched himself from the wall, and sauntered up to the boys dormitories which he shared with Blaise, Theodore Nott, and Goyle since Crabbe stupidly got killed by his own fiendfyre.

"Draco." Blaise said as he entered the room not long after, the door clicking softly as it closed. Draco was sat on the bay window next to his bed and was staring out of the window, the stream of moonlight illuminated his features and made his hair glow whiter than ever like some sort of halo. Draco made no attempt to acknowledge Blaise's presence but Blaise knew the former heard him.

"What, Blaise?" Draco tore his eyes away from the window where he sat with one knee propped up and his elbow resting upon it. A muscle on his jaw twitched uncontrollably which indicated that he was irritated.

"How much did you hear?" Blaise sighed as he lowered himself at the end of his bed, and picked at the silver clasps that held back the green velvet curtains of the bed.

"Enough." Draco snapped coldly.

"You're being insufferable, do you know that?" Blaise retorted. Draco had indeed been insufferable for the past few days.

"I know that. But being insufferable is what I have to do to be safe." Draco said softly as he ran his fingers through his hair and met Blaise's eyes on the window which reflected Blaise clearly.

"Is this about_** her**_?" Blaise said in a measured tone. Instantly, Draco tensed and clenched his jaws to prevent himself from saying something that he may regret.

"Don't, Blaise." Draco had managed to hiss through his teeth. Draco hopped off his post, made his way to his trunk and pulled out an old grey t-shirt and black cotton trousers. He aimed his wand at his trunk, gave his wrist a flick and his clothes flew out of his truck and into his wardrobe in an organised manner. He then shut his trunk and pushed it under his bed.

"Why do wear that ring, knowing full well what it means?" Blaise couldn't help but comment when he spotted the silver chain slip out of Draco's shirt when he was pushing his trunk under his bed.

"I... I can't take it off. I just _can't_." Draco looked down at his chest and gently touched the silver signet ring with a Welsh dragon engraved on it and a Celtic band design on the shoulders which hanged from a long silver chain. It was given to him by someone special, and after what happened he was too traumatised to even touch it, but as the years flew passed, he needed to wear. He needed her close, he needed her memories close to him as possible and the cold metal offered him what he needed. It was as close as he could possibly get to her, and deep down it was enough.

"You better be careful, Draco." Blaise sighed in defeat.

"What makes you say that?" Draco looked at him with arched eyebrows.

"I don't know... I just have a feeling that there is something bad going to happen. Something bad is going to happen to you. I just can feel it." Blaise shrugged meekly.

"How worse can my life get right now?" Draco asked no one in particular, it was more of an afterthought, a statement that need not be justified with an answer.

"I don't know, but I just hope it doesn't." Blaise had answered anyway.

* * *

_"Draco! You came!" A little girl, no older than five, came bouncing up to young Draco as soon as he gone through the park's gate. She was a pretty little girl with straight brown hair that were in lopsided pigtails, brown eyes that sparkled with excitement, freckles that dusted across her cheeks and nose, and cute little dimples that made everyone smile._

_"I said I would." Young Draco stuffed his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet about timidly._

_"I'm happy you did!" The little girl jumped up and down on the balls of her feet. She cocked her head sideways and bent her knees slightly to catch young Draco's downcasted eyes._

_"Hmm." Draco shrugged his shoulders lightly and looked around the muggle park with a spark of interest. It was his third time at this park and he must say he rather enjoyed it. His mother had told him to go to the park and she'll come by later to pick him up because she didn't want him at the Manor since _they_ were there._

_"Come on! Let's go up the hill!" The little girl stopped bouncing, grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards a funny looking frame with two wheels attached to it, one behind the other, there was a wicker basket on the front and pink tassels on what look like handles._

_"What's that?" Draco asked curiously at the funny muggle contraption discarded on the grass._

_"It's my bicycle!" The little girl laughed at young Draco's ignorance._

_"A what?" A small blush tinted his pale cheeks._

_"A bicycle! You get on it like this," the little girl dropped Draco's hand, picked up the bicycle, placed her legs either side of the frame. "and you move your feet like this and then you go so fast! It's fantastic!" The little girl leant back on an uncomfortable looking seat, whilst holding on the handles and placed her feet on pedals. She then moved her feet, and in Draco's amazement she began to ride circles around him._

_"Oh." Draco whispered, his silver eyes following the little girl with fascination._

_"Do you want to go on it?" The little girl offered from behind, and Draco turned on his heels to see her again._

_"No, thank you. It's pink, yuck." Draco crinkled his nose and pushed his chin up slightly, but deep down he most certainly wanted to have a go on the funny looking muggle contraption._

_"I like pink!" The girl said defensively, a sort of bossy tone lingered on her normal sweet tinkling voice._

_"And I like blue." Draco shrugged with indifference and the girl huffed, before copying his shrug with a tinkling laugh._

_"Come on, Draco! Lets go up that hill." The little girl exclaimed once more and began to pedal. Draco watched for a moment with outmost fascination and then he realised that she had gotten quite far away from him that he would need to run to catch up._

_"Oh alright." He whispered to no one and then ran, to catch the little girl. When he caught up, chest heaving slightly because of the gradual steepness of the small hill next to the park, the little girl looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly whilst humming an unfamiliar tune. When they got to the top of the small hill, the little girl dropped the bicycle, began to jump up and down before she started to twirl around._

_Faster._

_And Faster._

_Until she was nothing but a laughing giggling blur. The skirt of her white dress fanning out, Draco averted her eyes but he did not have to because she wore a pair of floral shorts underneath. All of a sudden she dropped onto the floor, starfished on her back, her chest heaving with shallow breathes and gleeful laughter._

_Draco shook his head at the little girl's antic and laid down beside her. He fixed his silver eyes on the blue sky above and watched the birds soar with the clouds. He smiled when he felt warm small hand over the top of his. He cocked his head to the side to face the little girl but she merely stared at the sky with a smile. Draco chuckled and went back to staring up at the sky. He then closed his eyes for moment as a small breeze blew past them._

_It was a peaceful scene, two young friends laid side by side, their hands delicately clasped between them._

_But like most things, it never lasted. Draco felt the little girl's grip on his hand suddenly tightened rather forcefully that he yelped and opened his eyes, tears started to sting his silver orbs._

_The little girl was sat up, her legs folded underneath her. Her face was pale, void of any emotions._

_"Ma-" Draco had began to say, frightened of the sudden change of mood. The clouds darkened, the wind picked up harshly stinging Draco's cheek._

_"Be careful, Draco Malfoy. Be careful with what you choose. Remember what happened. Remember what will happen if you choose to love the wrong person. Remember what happened to me." The little girl said. But it wasn't her voice. It was older, wiser, darker. It was strange to hear such a voice coming from a girl but Draco didn't have time to react._

_The world spun around him. Draco stood up quickly pulling his hand away from her grip. But a sudden sharp pain in his chest pushed him back down to his knees. He gripped the front of his shirt as he cried out. The pain in his chest tightened as if someone had reached into his chest, got hold of his small heart and squeezed, their sharp nails digging into the muscle of his vital organ. Draco let out a strangled cried and the world turned black. _

_"Draco... Draco... Wake up... Draco..." A sweet tinkling voice whispered into his ears. Draco let out a small groan._

_"Draco... Draco... Open your eyes..." The sweet voice continued, softly pulling his out of his dark slumber._

_"Draco..."_

_Draco cracked one eye open and bolted up when he saw that he was laid on a cold marble floor, above him was a high ceiling and a grand chandelier. He was on the corridor of the North Wing of Malfoy Manor. And he was alone. The girl who that sweet tinkling voice was no where to be seen. Draco stood up on his feet, slightly confused. He took a tentative step forward, then another, and another until he broke out in a run._

_Young Draco did not know why he was running for. There was a knot of horror in his stomach and he also did not know why. He just needed to run. Run as fast as he can. As fast as little legs could carry him. He turned this way and that. Sharp pains shot up his small legs but he couldn't stop._

_But then he heard it. A sob. A plea. A cry. A shrill scream that made his blood run cold. He froze mid run and whirled around at the direction of the scream that clawed at his ear drums._

_There was a bellow of a dark spell followed by a scream and a blinding, bright flash of green light._

_Then it was silent._

Draco let out a gasp as he bolted up from his sleep. He was sticky with sweat despite the cold air in the dormitories, his shirt sticking to his skin uncomfortably. His legs tangled at his feet, his breath came out shallow and he sighed defeatedly. Draco looked around but everyone were asleep, the moonlight halved the room that he saw dust mites dancing in the moonlight. A soft snore came from Blaise, Theo let out a mumble in his sleep and Goyle just drooled.

Draco pushed his sweat drenched fringed away from his face and slipped out bed. He grabbed his cloak that was draped over a chair, pulled his wand underneath his pillow, he padded his way out bare foot of the dormitory and the Common Room.

He wandered aimlessly around the Castle for the second time. He was on the third floor when a he heard a voice.

"If it isn't for Young Malfoy?" A gruff voice came from Draco's right side. He pointed his illuminated wand at the direction of the voice. Draco scoffed under his breath and carried on walking, twirling his wand around his fingers.

"Yes, it is Draco Malfoy!" Another voice came from one of the portraits but Draco ignored them.

"Do you have a secret, Draco Malfoy?" One portrait piped.

"Oh, do share!" Another laughed, rather sinisterly.

"We know about you Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Draco frowned and faced a portrait of a bearded man with a top hat.

"We know about you. Your secret. A secret that will ruin everybody you love." The man replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco snapped

"But you do, Young Master Malfoy. Your dark heart. Your cursed dark heart." The portrait cackled and then they followed suit. An echo of chorused laughter.

* * *

A/N: read and review! So what do you think? Good, Bad, So-So? What are the portraits babbling on about? What do you think Draco's secret is? Lastly, who is the mysterious little girl and what does she have to do with anything? A penny for your thoughts? :) Xx


	2. Chapter Two

"Be careful, Granger, I'm cursed." Draco whispers hoarsely. Draco has a dark secret. Draco is cursed. A curse that is capable of not only destroying everything Draco loves but it also puts his life on the line. He knows that he shouldn't fall for her, but She is a risk he is wiling to take. Can Hermione find the cure or will Draco meet his untimely fate? Post war. 8th year.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, it rightfully belongs to J K Rowling.

* * *

**_Chapter Two _**

"Thank you for coming in to see me, Miss Granger and Mister Longbottom." Headmistress McGonogall smiled fondly at Hermione and Neville sat politely opposite her. She had called for them to see her early in the morning to go over Head students' duties one last time.

Hermione, ever the organised witch, had a quill in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other and vigorously took notes whilst Neville sat up straight with a serious look on his youthful face and listened intently. After the Headmistress had finished, Hermione gave Neville a copy of the notes she had just taken and Neville read through whilst pointing out here and there what Hermione missed. Hermione laughed and smiled brightly at Neville and the latter joked about that it was even too early for Hermione to be as diligent as she would be any other time, making the Headmistress smile fondly at them once more.

Yes, McGonogall had no worries about her star pupils getting along with each other. She had originally intended for Harry Potter to become Head Boy but thought against it because she knew the boy would want a quiet year at Hogwarts; something he had never experienced since he came to the school. Besides, it would have been what Dumbledore would have done. If things never went the way that the did, the next likely candidate would be none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Despite his arrogance, McGonogall thought bitterly, he was a natural leader and such an intelligent boy. He was always just a point or two behind Hermione's grades and they would have made one hell of a team if things never went the way they did.

"You may go now, Mister Longbottom. I'd like to have a word with you, Miss Granger." McGonogall said sternly but gently and Neville simply rose from his seat, no questions asked, patted Hermione's shoulder once and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Is there any problem, Headmistress?" Hermione asked as she folded her hands over her lap.

"Nothing to worry about, dear." McGonogall smiled. If anyone could do what she was about to say, it was Hermione.

"I have an extra responsibility for you Miss Granger. As I've told you Mister Malfoy would be back for his last year at Hogwarts under the terms of his sentence. I'm sure you no doubt witnessed at first hand the commotion he caused last night when he arrived late escorted by aurors."

"Yes, Headmistresss." Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I won't beat around the bush, I'd like you to keep an eye on him." McGonogall said, a small frown formed on her stern face.

"Keep an eye on him?" Hermione echoed, slightly confused at what the Headmistress was asking of her.

"Yes, the Wizengamot wants a weekly report on his behaviour. They are waiting for him to trip up and no matter what he had done during the darker days, Azkaban is no place for a boy. Draco is just a boy despite being of age and his overwhelming arrogance." McGonogall rubbed her temples in circular motions as she remembered what the Wizengamot's terms for Draco. Despite their generous looking sentence for the boy, they want him locked up in Azkaban with his father. He will no doubt trip up, they had said, he will not be able to keep his head down. He was a Malfoy after all. And trouble always seek the Malfoys.

"What would you like me to do, Headmistress?" Hermione finally said, a plan forming in her mind and a determined look crossed her face.

"I would like you to meet him for an hour every week in a delegated room. Talk to him about his week, help him with what he needs help on. Then report to me his progress." McGonogall sighed deeply.

"Do you want me to befriend him?" Hermione asked quietly as she assessed the problems this may cause, but the Headmistress looked worried about Draco Malfoy's fate and Hermione could not help but think that McGonogall would not have asked her if she honestly didn't think that Hermione could not cope with such a task.

The task of taming Draco Malfoy posed a lot of difficulties with his sharp tongue and quick wit would drive a lot of people away, never mind befriending him. Not to mention the fact that he was as arrogant as ever and his ever expanding ego would not make things easier. Also Hermione could not deny the fact that the blond git hated her guts and she hated his as equally too.

"Not befriend, Miss Granger, just to make him see that we all want what is best for him." The Headmistress smiled tightly and Hermione merely nodded. Hermione opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but she closed it wordlessly just before a knock on the door echoed around the room.

"You wanted to see me, Professor." A polite, yet slightly mocking, voice came above the soft creak of the hinges and the Slytherin in questioned stepped into the room. No, he more like sauntered into the room, lazy yet graceful with his head held high and his hands stuffed into his pockets.

At least he's not casually dressed this time around, Hermione noted. His tie was done into a slim knot, perfect and equal length. He still wore no jumper despite the chilly weather and it was a significant feature of their uniforms but at least his shirt was tucked in although the top two buttons were still undone. Hermione's curious eyes were drawn to the silver chain that hanged outside his shirt and partly behind his tie. Hermione could now clearly see that it was a ring, a delicate signet ring to be precise, a woman's ring perhaps, and as Draco came nearer Hermione could see that there was a dragon engraved onto the front face of the ring. Huh, why would Draco Malfoy have a woman's ring hanging from a chain on his neck?

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, take a seat. I'll be with you in a moment. You may go now, Miss Granger." McGonogall looked at Draco sternly as she gestured at the seats in front of her desk and then smiled fondly at Hermione.

"Of course, Professor." Hermione nodded her head politely and pulled herself up to her full height. Hermione was about to turn and leave the room when she bumped straight into Draco, the top of her head grazed the sharp point of his chin. Hermione naturally let off a startled breath and tilted her head up, expecting Draco to move out the way but he merely look down, his cold eyes bored and just raised an elegant eyebrow. Hermione huffed and side stepped around the insufferable git but not before getting a whiff of Draco's perfume. He smelt strongly of green apples, rain, an expensive perfume that was sweet and woody, and something else that she couldn't quite put a finger on. Whatever it was, Hermione couldn't deny, smelt so damn good.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for your cooperation and Friday afternoons would be best for such arrangements."

* * *

"Where are you going now?" Blaise Zabini called out as Draco suddenly turned the opposite way when the pair of them came to a cross road. Blaise huffed, raising his arms then letting it flop down beside him before he shrugged and carried on walking towards the Great Hall, used to the fact that Draco Malfoy would always be a ball of unpredictability and full of mystery.

Draco stifled a yawn despite the fact that it was so early in the morning. A few students were scattered around, wandering the corridors and when they caught sight of him, they whispered eagerly but keep their distance from him. Draco didn't care, he was past caring especially now that he was sleep deprived and been awake since half two in the morning after a nightmare about that day...

He hasn't had a nightmare about _her_ for so long, well not as vivid as the one he had the night before, anyway. His nightmares were always memories about her and what she said echoed around his head, as if it was a broken record on the back of his mind.

_"Be careful, Draco Malfoy. Be careful with what you choose. Remember what happened. Remember what will happen if you choose to love the wrong person. Remember what happened to me." _

_Be careful... Be careful... Be careful.._. It just went around his head over and over again that Draco was ready to tear his hair out if he didn't get out of the castle's wall. Not to mention the fact that what the portraits has said to him as he wandered around the corridors unhinged him. He just had to run. Run, as fast as he could and he found himself by the edge of the Black Lake where he pondered the rest of the night away, watching rather numbly as the sun rose and the moon once more gave up the sky to the sun.

Draco turned this way and that, his hand stuffed in his pockets and his head held up high as he made his way to the Headmistress' office. Soon enough, Draco came face to face with the ugly stone statue that Draco knew could talk but rarely did so. Draco crinkled his nose delicately as he muttered the password "Albus" which was bitter in his mouth.

The gargoyle stepped aside and revealed a set of spiral staircase that lead up to the office. Draco stepped onto the stone step and the gargoyle moved slowly, the grinding of stone against stone grated on Draco's nerves.

Draco was about to knock on the door when he heard the muffled voices of the Headmistress and Hermione Granger. Draco paused and listened silently, having a small clue as to who they were talking about.

"What would you like me to do, Headmistress?" Granger inquired softly.

"I would like you to meet him for an hour every week in a delegated room. Talk to him about his week, help him with what he needs help on. Then report to me his progress." McGonogall sighed deeply.

"Do you want me to befriend him?" There was a small pause before Granger answered quietly.

"Not befriend, Miss Granger, just to make him see that we all want what is best for him." The Headmistress answered and Draco couldn't take being talked about and knocked on the door before he sauntered lazily into the room, his silver eyes quickly skimming the circular room with the portraits of past headmasters and the odd whirring objects that made delicate noises.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Draco drawled, his tone polite yet mocking. He kept his eyes trained forwards and caught the eyes of the late Professor Snape in his portrait behind the Headmistress. The greasy-haired Potions Master gave him a pointed look similar to those he used to give to Draco when he was still alive and it screamed that Draco should behave himself. As if Draco would listen to a dead Professor. Draco scoffed at the idea and continued around the the room was perfectly aware of the stares he received from The Golden Girl herself. He could feel that she gave him the once over and her beady eyes landed on his necklace which was above his shirt but partly behind his tie.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, take a seat. I'll be with you in a moment. You may go now, Miss Granger." McGonogall said sternly as she gestured at the seats in front of her.

"Of course, Professor." Granger pulled her eyes away from his necklace and nodded politely at the Headmistress before she stood up but did not look where she was going and ended up slamming straight into Draco. Draco could feel the short witch's warm breath as she let out a frustrated sigh and the top of her head grazed his chin, her bird nest of a hair tickled Draco slightly but he did not show this. Granger looked up, and Draco noticed that her eyes were wide and round, and her eyes were not really brown as he thought they were. They were golden like honey and despite the horrors that they have seen and looked wiser for her age, they were still sparks of innocence and they burned brightly with passion. Granger huffed as she side stepped around him and Draco couldn't help but get a whiff of her scent. She smelled strongly of sweet vanilla, magnolia and citrus with overwhelming smell of old books and parchment that Draco was not surprise that she smelled of a library.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for your cooperation and Friday afternoons would be best for such arrangements." McGonogall called out after Hermione as she walked out the room and closed the door softly behind her.

"Take a seat, Mister Malfoy." McGonogall repeated sternly and Draco contemplated momentarily what would happen if he refused to take a seat but decided against it as it would not even benefit him in the slightest. The older witch kept her dark eyes on him until the moment he took a seat where her eyes soften slightly and then the stern look took over once more.

"I won't keep you any longer than needed. Despite the generous looking sentence the Wizengamot gave you, they are waiting for you trip up and then they'll have the excuse to send you to Azkaban." McGonogall frowned as if she disagreed with the intentions of the Wizengamot but Draco was not surprise to hear that they were waiting for him to trip up. He knew they believed that since he was a Malfoy, he could not help but look for trouble.

"Why they didn't do that in the first place, is a mystery to me." Draco said in a bored tone as he looked under his fingernails and inspected each and everyone of them.

"Azkaban is no place for a boy, Mister Malfoy. Yes, you are a boy, especially when you still clung to that arrogant attitude of yours." McGonogall snapped and glared at Draco when he opened his mouth to protest that he was not just a boy! How dare she call him a measly boy when he was of age.

"As much as I would like to hand you over as soon as I suspect you set a toe out of line, but, you are my student and I will be damned to have you ending up in Azkaban. I have a duty of care towards you and I will not hold what happened in the war against you. You are an intelligent boy and I will not have you rotting away in such a nasty place." The Headmistress said in her clipped tone.

"What do you want me to do? Hide in my dormitory until the end of the year? I can't help it if trouble finds me." Draco snorted and McGonogall's frown deepened.

"I want you to prove yourself that you a reformed character."

"That's rich! I'm the son of a Death Eater. And once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater." Draco said bitterly and at the mention of the blasted words, his dark mark tingled under his shirt.

"You were mislead. A product of your upbringing, Draco. I want you to prove that you are better than your father. I expect you to participate as you normally would and be involved in quidditch."

"You're off your rockers."

"Maybe" McGonogall paused "but this is the only way."

"You want me to pretend that nothing ever happened. You're not asking for much, are you?" Draco laughed humourlessly and McGonogall merely arched a brow.

"No, I believe I'm not. I also want you to meet someone for an hour each week whom will record your progress and report it back to me." McGonagall folded her hand over her knees and looked day Draco over her square glasses.

"And who this someone be?" Draco narrowed his cold eyes at the Headmistress.

"Miss Hermione Granger."

"The _Mudblood_? Are you off your fucking marbles! I will not-" Draco bristled at the idea of to spend an hour with the blasted Golden Girl and Holier-than-thou attitude as she turns physco-analytical on his arse.

"You will do well to mind your language, Mister Malfoy!" McGonagall raised her voice and pointed a scolding finger at Draco.

* * *

"Good morning Eight Years. So glad to have you back. This year is a vital and important part of your education here at Hogwarts so I have taken the liberty to partner you up according to your ability and your partners will be your partner for the whole year." Professor Slughorn entered the Potions room joyfully and skimmed the room with a a wide smile on his round face before he made his way to the front of the room. The noise in the room rose to an excited chatter as they talked about the possibility of who would end up being partners for the year.

"Listen up, Eight Years" Slughorn cleared his throat and produced a roll of parchment and started to read out names.

"Harry Potter and Padma Patil"

"Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini"

"Susan Bones and Pavarti Patil"

"Lavender Brown and Justin Finch-Fletchey"

"Ron Weasley and Ernie McMillan."

Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass."

"Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle."

"Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan"

"Millicent Bullstrode and Hannah Abbot"

"Last but not the least, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Slughorn called out the names of partners and with the mixed of sighs of frustration and whoops of satisfaction, everyone shuffled around the room to be with their partners. But when the last partner was called out, the whole class halted in their whispered conversations and in silence they all turned their head to look at the mentioned students. Hermione sighed defeatedly in front of the classroom and Draco made a clicking noise against the inside of his cheeks at the back of the classroom but made no attempt to move or acknowledge his partner. Hermione huffed rather unladylike, gathered her belongings and marched bregrudgingly towards the back of the classroom to where Draco was slouched on a chair. Upon Hermione sitting down, Draco indiscreetly shuffled his body as far away as possible from her and Hermione glared at him, copied his actions and moved herself to the edge of the table before focusing her attention to Professor Slughorn who was instruction the class as to what was going to happen that year

"...so you're going to be working on different potions throughout the year and they will get more difficult as you progress. This means that you will have to work with your partners as efficiently as possible and no, I will not move anyone around because they refuse to work with their partners." Slughorn walked around in front of the room, gesturing at the board with the list of potions and then at the his desk where there were numerous potions in all sorts of colours, amount and texture.

He then proceeded to look at each and every partner and more pointedly at Hermione and Draco in the back.

Hermione blushed slightly under Slughorn's gaze but she refused to back down and so pushed her head up slightly. When Slughorn looked away and began to tell the students about their first potion, Hermione stole a glance sideways and looked at Malfoy who was currently looking out the window, his slim, aristocratically sculpted, fingers were unconsciously drumming against the wooden desk. Her eyes were once again drawn to the silver chain around his neck and the delicate signet ring.

"What in Merlin's beard are you staring at, Granger?" Draco snapped, his tone lazy. Draco followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at his necklace and Hermione flinched as it was the first time Draco ever spoke to her in a few years.

"Why are you wearing a girl's ring?" A blush crept and stained Hermione's cheeks but her curiosity would not let her drop the subject of the ring.

"A token from someone," Draco laughed humourlessly "but that's not really your business is it, Granger?"

"I was just asking."

* * *

A/N so sorry for the late update! Please review, review, review! Have I said review! I would love to read what you think of this story! I know it's going a bit slow but I promise it will pick up soon! Promise!


	3. Chapter Three

"Be careful, Granger, I'm cursed." Draco whispers hoarsely. Draco has a dark secret. Draco is cursed. A curse that is capable of not only destroying everything Draco loves but it also puts his life on the line. He knows that he shouldn't fall for her, but She is a risk he is wiling to take. Can Hermione find the cure or will Draco meet his untimely fate? Post war. 8th year

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, it rightfully belongs to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked the older witch before her. It was lunch time and the Great Hall buzzed with chatter and the clatter of cutlery.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Hermione snapped out of her reverie and smiled at Ginny but it never quite reached her eyes as she tugged at her sleeves. The red-haired witch quirked an eyebrow up in disbelief but Hermione no longer paid attention to her and went back to pushing food around her plate rather than eating it.

"You just seem preoccupied, Hermione." Ginny voiced although she knew that it was fruitless as Hermione's face as closed in thought and her brown eyes looked past everyone, her thoughts drifting away.

It has been a week since Hogwarts once again opened its doors to students after a year of being under magical repair. To the First Years who were quietly getting confident roaming around the castle, it looked majestic and ancient being a symbol of the Light and able to withstand the Dark. To them the worn out flagstone floors their forefathers once walked on and the cold stone walls were eerily welcoming. But, for the older students, despite the magnificent work that had gone into the restoration of Hogwarts, the Castle was no longer the same. The wooden bridge was new and it stuck out from the old Castle, Hagrid's humble hut was also new and even the Whomping Willow looked slightly wilted. It wasn't the same, the walls of the Castle still retained permanent scuffs and scars from the Great Battle and the floors had cracks and dents in them that weren't there before. The stained glass windows in the Great Hall looked clean and even the old House tables had been replaced. Everything was new, and the older students didn't know whether they liked the change or not. But they pushed it to the back of their mind and focused themselves to fall back into the old routine as the teachers shoved a boatload of homework upon them. That, the older students were silently thankful, never changed.

"Hermione! Eat up, so we can go down to the Lake. Seamus and Dean are going to lure the Giant Squid to the shore." Ron exclaimed enthusiastically as he stuffed food into his mouth hurriedly, and the other just laughed. The Eight Years had Friday afternoons free and it's supposed to be used as a study hours but since it was only the first week, most felt that it can be used as a free afternoon.

"How exactly are you lot going to lure the Squid out?" Ginny leant forward to look at Seamus and Dean who merely smirked and both tapped their noses in a you'll-see-soon-enough manner.

"George sent us a trap we could use, dear sister." Ron laughed with the last spoonful of syrup pudding on its way to his mouth. He then turned to Seamus and Dean to talk about the trap with is mouth still full.

"It's not going to work." Ginny turned her delicate nose up at Ron's table manner.

"Well, you're not going to be there, are you?" Ron huffed as he gulped the last of pumpkin juice before he leant back, satisfied with his food. Ginny glared at him venomously for reminding her that she had an afternoon full of lessons whilst the Eight Years had a free afternoon. Harry merely laughed and planted a kiss on her cheeks. At that Ginny grinned broadly before she swivelled over the bench and went to find Luna.

"So, Hermione, are you done?" Ron turned his attention to Hermione but the latter just played her food. Ron looked at everyone in confusion at the unresponsive Hermione. Seamus and Dean shrugged and continued to whisper to themselves, Lavender and Parvati looked at each other for they too noticed that their room mate had been quiet all day before flashing Ron a not-so-helpful look, Harry furrowed his eyebrows and Neville nudge Hermione gently. Hermione dropped her fork with a sigh and looked Neville expectantly.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Neville looked at her, his handsome face pinched into a concern look.

"Yes... Just preoccupied." Hermione sighed deeply once more, unable to snap at Neville for breaking her train of thoughts. Hermione caught a glance of a blond Slytherin just behind Harry, and Hermione felt her stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot. She knew that her upcoming meeting with the blond would be disastrous. She could feel it deep in her bones and just the way Draco Malfoy gave her a cold look this morning over breakfast when they received their post. Hermione got a note from the Headmistress to remind her that she would be meeting Malfoy in a designated classroom an hour after lunch. Hermione knew that he too got a note from McGonogall as she watched Malfoy lazily skim through the note, crumpled it into a tight ball and wandlessly set it on fire, he then glared at her before leaving the Great Hall, his breakfast untouched.

"So are you coming or not?" Ron quizzed and Hermione noticed everyone turn and look at her.

"No, I've got things to do." Hermione shook her head softly as she tried to avoid their eyes.

Ron huffed and made a clicking noise with the inside of his cheeks. "But I know you've already done your homework and I know you don't have Head duties because Nev is coming too!"

"I've got things to do, Ronald." Hermione snapped, gathered her belongings and stormed out the Great Hall angrily whilst being unaware that a pair of silver grey eyes followed her every move.

* * *

"What you doing this afternoon, mate?" Blaise asked as he twirled his wand through his fingers and watched as Draco's cool eyes followed an angry Head Girl loudly storm out the Hall. Draco's right hand unconsciously fiddled with the ring on his chain whilst his left continued to stir his now cold pea and ham soup.

"Fancy a game of wizard chess?" Blaise nudge the blond and he just merely shook his head.

"Not this afternoon, mate. I've got something to do." Draco said vaguely as he dropped his spoon in his bowl with a splatter, gathered his belongings and strode out the Great Hall without a second glance leaving Blaise sighing deeply at his friend's odd behaviour.

Draco had been behaving oddly, and Blaise at first thought it was just the fact that he was forced back into Hogwarts. But as the week passed, Blaise noticed that the blond was getting more fidgety the closer they got to Friday. Blaise has never seen Draco so restless and uneasy for as long as he had known the latter. Draco has always been the epitome of calm, his movements graceful and posture perfect, but recently Blaise had caught Draco looking almost anxious, his movements clumsy and his shoulders hunched ever so slightly. And he kept throwing glances at the Head Girl when he thought no one was looking. Blaise wouldn't know to notice, if wasn't for the Draco's odd behaviour. Also, thinking about it Draco rarely touched his food; he played with his food rather than eating it. And the fact that Draco was rarely seen in the Slytherin Common Room and Dormitories, more than once Blaise noticed that the blond's bed had not been slept on. It was as if, Draco would come in when everyone is sleeping and would leave before anyone is awake.

When Draco went around the corner, Blaise swiftly stood up to his full height and hurriedly followed the blond. Draco would kill Blaise for following him being one for personal privacy. Draco wouldn't think twice to avada Blaise's arse, but Blaise mused it'll be worth it as long as he finds out the reason behind Draco's odd behaviour.

Blaise kept a safe distance away from the blond, and Draco showed no sign of slowing down. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets but he would occasionally tug at the cuff of his left sleeve, a habit he never had before and Blaise had an inkling as to why Draco picked up such a habit. They just descended up the fourth floor when they heard a girl's defiant voice and the boisterous laughs of boys.

"Piss off, White, and give me back my books." The girl's irritated voice called out and echoed in a deserted corridor. Upon closer inspection, Blaise noticed that the girl was a fellow Slytherin, maybe a fifth year. She was a pretty girl, short and petite with tanned skin and dark, long, almost perfect, ringlets. She had striking bright blue eyes but Blaise couldn't step in to end the trouble that was brewing without blowing his cover.

Although he didn't need to because it seemed that Draco slowed down and watched as the scene unfold, and Blaise could tell that he was intending to step in if it gets out of hand. There's one thing Slytherins must never do and that's to butt in into other people's fight.

"What if I don't want to, _Ru-by_!" The one Blaise assumed as White dangled the book just out of the girl's reach and taunted her with a sing-song voice, dragging out the last syllable of her name. White was atleast two feet taller than the Slytherin girl, and has messy brown hair and freckled skin. He had three other boys with him and they were pretty similar in height and build. White's companions laughed loudly and one of them turned around briefly, but not seeing Blaise or Draco, and Blaise caught sight of a Gryffindor tie. Ah so it's the old rivalry.

"Give it here now, or I'll hex you so bad you'll end up rammed so far up in your ancestor's arse, you can control his mouth like a fucking puppet." The girl, Ruby, threatened, her blue eyes narrowing and pressed the tip of her wand against White's throat. Blaise felt a sense of pride for the young Slytherin who stood her ground and did not attempt to jump for the book. Even Draco looked impressed as a small smirk graced his features.

"Tsk. Tsk. You have a dirty mouth for a pretty face, Ruby. I think you have to wash that filthy mouth with washing up liquid. What would Daddy dearest say, if he hears you speak like that?" White smirked, unthreatened by the wand pressed against his neck. In fact he tilted his head and one of the boys disarmed the girl quickly.

A small gasp escape Ruby's lips and at this White's smirk had gotten wider as for a moment Ruby looked like a rabbit cornered at wand point.

"That's right, he won't know he's rotting in Azkaban like the rest of his Death Eater friends." White smirked, throwing the book over his shoulder and sauntered towards Ruby in a way a predator stalks its prey.

"Fuck you." Ruby retorted, not backing down as she stepped backwards only to find herself backed against the hard wall.

"Wouldn't you love to." White said silkily, his face hovering so close to the slightly frightened girl trapped with White's arms pressed against the wall either side of her. The other boys whooped and cheered, egging him on.

"That's enough. Fun's over lads, let the girl go." Draco called out, startling the offending boys and the girl. Draco's eyes had darken into charcoal grey, his face hardened and a muscle in his jaw began to twitch, as soon as White backed up the girl against the wall.

"Well, well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy, Death Eater _extraordinaire_. A cowardly scum." White whipped his head around with a frustrated huff and when he saw who was in front of him, he pulled himself away and a malicious smile began to form on his face.

"Watch your mouth, White." Draco stiffened at being called a coward, but he never showed it. He simply stood in front of the Gryffindors, his head held high and looked down on them with an intense glare.

"What you gonna do, Malfoy? Attempt to kill me then back out and let a professor do it for you instead. Maybe Slughorn, better yet that squib of a caretaker, Filch." White laughed as he took step forward so he was only a foot away from Draco, his friends forming a line behind him defensively. Draco being taller than them, White and his friends had been forced to tilt their head up slightly to match his gaze.

"No, it'll be McGonogall. The old flea bag would love to kill one of her precious, Potter-loving, Gryffindor students. I suppose I can get my hands dirty and kill you myself, but where's the fun in that?" Draco smirked humourlessly, boredom almost radiating off him as he looked down and checked his perfectly cut nails. He rubbed them against his robes before he glanced at them with an arch brow.

"You think you're all that, Malfoy. Walking around the Castle like you own it. Well, no one wants you here so why don't you go back to what ever rock you were hiding under." White growled which amused Draco more than feeling threatened by it. As if a Fifth Year could scare him.

"Change the record, White."

"Death Eater scum!" White scowled and spat on Draco's shoes. Draco simply looked down and rolled his eyes as if to _say not again_. Blaise let out a snort of disbelief, White's friends looked impressed at his bravery and started to laugh, whilst Ruby gave a loud gasp.

"Just piss off, White." Ruby muttered, her pretty eyes focusing on Draco's face for a moment before she stepped up and gently nudge the sleeves of one of White's friend intending to make them walk away, but the boy harshly pulled his sleeves making Ruby lose her balance and landed on the floor with a thump. The boy scowled at being touched by a Slytherin and began to pull out his wand when Draco stepped in between the girl on the floor and the boy.

"You heard the girl, White. Piss off, and go back to licking Potter's arse or whatever you Gryffindors do in your spare time." Draco locked his glare on the boy in front of him but addressed White. White looked slightly flabbergasted at the accusation and his scowl had gotten darken, a flash of uncertainty as to why Draco was actually helping the girl. Normally, it's a man is his own island when it came to the Slytherins. They only fend for themselves, self preservation a key priority, and would only group if it suits them, but even then they had ulterior motives.

"You piss off, Malfoy."

"Great comeback kid. Now pick up her book, give it back to her and be on your way like a good little lion cub you are." Draco laughed and began to talk down to White and his friends.

"No." White said defiantly, infuriated by being talked down to like a child.

"Pick it up. Now." Draco's stony glare came back and White narrowed his eyes at him before he summoned the said books and landed next to the girl's feet.

"Good!" Draco praised in a mocking way, as if he was talking to a child or an animal. "Now, apologise."

"What?! I'm not apologising to a filthy Death Eater scum like her!" White bristled, glaring at the girl on the floor.

"Apologise. Now." Draco commanded, his voice suddenly gotten louder and echoed around the silent corridor.

There was a pause of silence, White was still trying to stand his ground but then he clicked his tongue and muttered through clenched teeth "_Sorry_."

White glared at Draco with venom once more before he turned on his heels and stomped away, his eyes lingering on the girl with a promise that this was no where from over and he was not sorry at all.

"Are you alright?" Draco picks up her book up and handed it back to her.

"Y-yeah." The girl stuttered, her eyes flitting around the corridor, left, right, centre but not into Draco's eyes.

Draco merely hummed his reply and held his hand out. The girl looked at it for a moment, as if it was curious object before she took with a crimson flush on her cheeks and let herself be pulled up by Draco. Draco steadied her on her feet, before he walked off in silence, side stepping the girl's wand on the floor.

"T-thanks, Malfoy." Ruby called out followed by a soft sigh of admiration, but Draco never responded and carried on walking.

The girl stared at Draco's retreating back and when he turned a corner, Ruby sighed once more and picked up her wand.

"Zabi-" Ruby began when she saw Blaise quietly coming towards her direction but the latter shushed her by pressing against his lips firmly before he passed her without another word.

Blaise followed Draco's trail and hid behind an armour when he saw the blond suddenly stop in front of a inconspicuous looking wooden door. Blaise had to rake his mind to try and remember if there was such a door on the fifth floor before. As far he could remember there was none and so he was confused as to why Draco was slowly phasing in front of it, tugging on his left sleeve. Draco kept looking at the door, reaching his hand out towards the door knob, but as his hand made contact with the cool metal he retracted his hand as if it burned it. He did it a couple of times and upon the fifth try, Draco let out a frustrated growl, turned sharply on his heels and stalked off angrily.

"What in Merlin's name?" Blaise muttered under his breath and watch Draco walk away but this time he didn't follow the blond

* * *

Hermione let out a frustrated growl, her fingers drumming on the arm on the leather couch she was sitting on. She glanced back at the clock on the floor and noted that she had been waiting for at least an hour for the person she was suppose to meet.

"Where the hell is Malfoy!" She muttered for the umpteenth time. He was suppose to meet her in this room as McGonogall instructed. But in the back of her mind, Hermione was not surprised by his no show. It's so typical of Malfoy to push the boundaries and see what exactly he could get away with. Well, he's not getting away that easy! McGonogall was sure to roast her backside and she'll drag Malfoy in because it's all his fault.

Hermione stood up and gathered her belongings and looked around the room once more. It was a small room, but it was comfortable small. There was a large window that looked over the Black Lake and two comfortable looking sofas in front of it with a wooden table in between. To the left was a roaring fire place and to the right was a large bookcase with a collection of both magical and muggle books. Hanging from the wall opposite the windows hung a wooden Hogwarts crest and just below it was a portrait of the Founders.

When Hermione first entered the room, she had to shift through her mind to try and remember if there was such a room on the fifth floor but she couldn't quite remember.

With a sigh she turned on her heels and left the room, with a soft click of the locks behind her. Just as she was going to turn around the corner, she threw a glance over her shoulder and gasped as the wooden door was no longer there.

Now with a soft smile gracing her features she made her way to the Black Lake to join her fellow students since they had asked her even though she shot them down initially.

As she got nearer, she could hear their gleeful laughter and Seamus and Dean splashing around in the middle of the Lake still trying to lure the Squid onto the shore.

"Come on, you dozy Squid, come get this lovely tuna." Seamus dangled an actually fillet of tuna in front of the Squid but it just simply swiped it off him and disappeared into the lake. Seamus swore and Dean laughed.

Hermione shook her head and was about to descend as join the group when she spotted platinum hair in the corner of her eyes. Sure enough, there was Malfoy, leaning against a tree, partly hidden from sight. He had his eyes closed and one of his knees were bent and he rested an elbow upon it. He had stripped off his robes and jumper along with his tie and they were haphazardly strewn around him. His leather bag was beside him and he held an untitled velvet bound book with his finger in to remind himself where he was.

Out of impulse, Hermione marched towards him and cleared her throat loudly to declare her presence. But Malfoy never acknowledge her presence and for a minute she really considered that he was asleep but a shuffle of his feet told her otherwise.

"Malfoy!" Hermione nudge his shoulder but he swiftly caught her hand with a tight grip and kept his eyes closed.

"Let me go, Malfoy." Hermione found her patience wearing thin as she pulled away from his tight grip.

"Go away, Granger." Malfoy drawled out lazily and sharply let her arm go, momentarily throwing Hermione of balance but she caught herself and steadied herself with a triumphant smile. Hermione plopped beside him defiantly and scowled at him.

"Don't you understand the words _go away,_ Granger? Or do you enjoy shoving your insufferable presence where it's clearly unwanted?" Draco cracked an irritated eye open and arch a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Why didn't you come?" Hermione ignored his irritated tone and stared at him expectantly.

"How do Potter and Weasley stand you?" Draco closed his eyes once more and leant his head back against the tree.

"Answer my question, Malfoy."

"Just go away, Granger. I'm not going to tell you once more."

"Malfoy!" Hermione huffed loudly. "You need to cooperate or you'll end up you know where."

"Azkaban?" Draco hissed, jumping up to his feet so quickly that Hermione knew if she attempted it she'll be dizzy.

"Yes. The Wizengamot are waiting for you to muck up, were just trying to look out for you." Hermione informed, repeating pretty much what McGonogall's intentions were.

"Never assume you know what's best for me, Mudblood." Draco leant in, his nose pretty much touching her small button one, his eyes were so cold Hermione unconsciously shivered. Hermione twitch at the horrid word Draco used and scowled at him more venom.

"You're a prick, Malfoy." Hermione growled, resisting the itching urge to slap him so hard he'll see stars in his eyes.

"Jog on, _kitten_." Once more he looked bored as he lowered himself in the same position, lazily telling her politely to fuck off. Hermione stomped her foot stubbornly before she turned around and walked off, muttering under her breath about annoying Slytherins.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the late upload, I got a bit caught up with things :3 Review! Review! Review!


End file.
